The present invention concerns stable dispersions or compositions of gas filled microvesicles in aqueous carrier liquids. These dispersions are generally usable for most kinds of applications requiring gases homogeneously dispersed in liquids. One notable application for such dispersions is to be injected into living beings, for instance for ultrasonic echography and other medical applications. The invention also concerns the methods for making the foregoing compositions including some materials involved in the preparations. for instance pressure-resistant gas-filled microbubbles, microcapsules and microballoons.
It is well known that microbodies or microglobules of air or gas (defined here as microvesicles), e.g. microbubbles or microballoons, suspended in a liquid are exceptionally efficient ultrasound reflectors for echography. In this disclosure the term of xe2x80x9cmicrobubblexe2x80x9d specifically designates hollow spheres or globules, filled with air or a gas, in suspension in a liquid which generally result from the introduction therein of air or gas in divided form, the liquid preferably also containing surfactants or tensides to control the surface properties and the stability of the bubbles. The term of xe2x80x9cmicrocapsulexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmicroballoonxe2x80x9d designates preferably air or gas-filled bodies with a material boundary or envelope, i.e. a polymer membrane wall. Both microbubbles and microballoons are useful as ultrasonic contrast agents. For instance injecting into the bloodstream of living bodies suspensions of air-filled microbubbles or microballoons (in the range of 0.5 to 10 xcexcm) in a carrier liquid will strongly reinforce ultrasonic echography imaging, thus aiding in the visualization of internal organs. Imaging of vessels and internal organs can strongly help in medical diagnosis, for instance for the detection of cardiovascular and other diseases.
The formation of suspensions of microbubbles In an injectable liquid carrier suitable for echography can be produced by the release of a gas dissolved under pressure in this liquid, or by a chemical reaction generating gaseous products, or by admixing with the liquid soluble or insoluble solids containing air or gas trapped or adsorbed therein.
For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,442 (Schering), there are disclosed a series of different techniques for producing suspensions of gas microbubbles in a sterilized injectable liquid carrier using (a) a solution of a tenside (surfactant) in a carrier liquid (aqueous) and (b) a solution of a viscosity enhancer as stabilizer. For generating the bubbles, the techniques disclosed there include forcing at high velocity a mixture of (a), (b) and air through a small aperture; or injecting (a) into (b) shortly before use together with a physiologically acceptable gas; or adding an acid to (a) and a carbonate to (b), both components being mixed together just before use and the acid reacting with the carbonate to generate CO2 bubbles; or adding an over-pressurized gas to a mixture of (a) and (b) under storage, said gas being released into microbubbles at the time when the mixture is used for injection.
EP-A-131,540 (Schering) discloses the preparation of microbubble suspensions in which a stabilized injectable carrier liquid, e.g. a physiological aqueous solution of salt. or a solution of a sugar like maltose, dextrose, lactose or galactose, is mixed with solid microparticles (in the 0.1 to 1 xcexcm range) of the same sugars containing entrapped air. In order to develop the suspension of bubbles in the liquid carrier, both liquid and solid components are agitated together under sterile conditions for a few seconds and, once made, the suspension must then be used immediately, i.e. it should be injected within 5-10 minutes for echographic measurements; indeed, because they are evanescent, the bubble concentration becomes too low for being practical after that period.
In an attempt to cure the evanescence problem. microballoons, i.e. microvesicles with a material wall, have been developed. As said before, while the microbubbles only have an immaterial or evanescent envelope, i.e. they are only surrounded by a wall of liquid whose surface tension is being modified by the presence of a surfactant, the microballoons or microcapsules have a tangible envelope made of substantive material. e.g. a polymeric membrane with definite mechanical strength. In other terms, they are microvesicles of material in which the air or gas is more or less tightly encapsulated.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,885 (Tickner et al.) discloses using surface membrane microcapsules containing a gas for enhancing ultrasonic images, the membrane including a multiplicity of non-toxic and non-antigenic organic molecules. In a disclosed embodiment. these microbubbles have a gelatine membrane which resists coalescence and their preferred size is 5-10 xcexcm. The membrane of these microbubbles is said to be sufficiently stable for making echographic measurements.
Air-filled microballoons without gelatin are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,433 (Feinstein). These microvesicles are made by sonication (5 to 30 kHz) of protein solutions like 5% serum albumin and have diameters in the 2-20 xcexcm range, mainly 2-4 xcexcm. The microvesicles are stabilized by denaturation of the membrane forming protein after sonication, for instance by using heat or by chemical means, e.g. by reaction with formaldehyde or glutaraldehyde. The concentration of stable microvesicles obtained by this technique is said to be about 8xc3x97106/ml in the 2-4 xcexcm range, about 106/ml in the 4-5 xcexcm range and less than 5xc3x97105 in the 5-6 xcexcm range. The stability time of these microvesicles is said to be 48 hrs or longer and they permit convenient left heart imaging after intravenous injection. For instance, the sonicated albumin microbubbles when injected into a peripheral vein are capable of transpulmonary passage. This results in echocardiographic opacification of the left ventricle cavity as well as myocardial tissues.
Recently, still further improved microballoons for injection ultrasonic echography have been reported in EP-A-324.938 (Widder). In this document there are disclosed high concentrations (more than 108/ml) of air-filled protein-bounded microvesicles of less than 10 xcexcm which have life-times of several months or more. Aqueous suspensions of these microballoons are produced by ultrasonic cavitation of solutions of heat denaturable proteins, e.g. human serum albumin, which operation also leads to a degree of foaming of the membrane-forming protein and its subsequent hardening by heat. Other proteins such as hemoglobin and collagen were also said to be convenient in this process. The high storage stability of the suspensions of microballoons disclosed in EP-A-324.938 enables them to be marketed as such, i.e. with the liquid carrier phase, which is a strong commercial asset since preparation before use is no longer necessary.
Similar advantages have been recently discovered in connection with the preparation of aqueous microbubble suspensions, i.e. there has been discovered storage-stable dry pulverulent composition which will generate long-lasting bubble suspensions upon the addition of water. This is being disclosed in Application PCT/EP 91/00620 where liposomes comprising membrane-forming lipids are freeze-dried, and the freeze-dried lipids, after exposure to air or a gas for a period of time, will produce long-lasting bubble suspensions upon simple addition thereto of an aqueous liquid carrier.
Despite the many progresses achieved regarding the stability under storage of aqueous microbubble suspensions, this being either in the precursor or final preparation stage, there still remained until now the problem of vesicle durability when the suspensions are exposed to overpressure, e.g. pressure variations such as that occurring after injection in the blood stream of a patient and consecutive to heart pulses, particularly in the left ventricle. Actually, the present inventors have observed that, for instance in anaesthetised rabbits, the pressure variations are not sufficient to substantially alter the bubble count for a period of time after injection. In contrast, in dogs and human patients, typical microbubbles or microballoons filled with common gases such as air, methane or CO2 will collapse completely in a matter of seconds after injection due to the blood pressure effect. This observation has been confirmed by others: For instance, S. GOTTLIEB et al. in J. Am. Soc. of Echocardiography 3 (1990) 238 have reported that cross-linked albumin microballoons prepared by the sonication method were losing all echogenic properties after being subjected to an overpressure of 60 Torr. It became hence Important to solve the problem and to increase the useful life of suspensions of microbubbles and membrane bounded microballoons under pressure in order to ensure that echographic measurements can be performed in vivo safely and reproducibly.
It should be mentioned at this stage that another category of echogenic Image enhancing agents has been proposed which resist overpressures as they consist of plain microspheres with a porous structure, such porosity containing air or a gas. Such microspheres are disclosed for instance in WO-A-91/12823 (DELTA BIOTECHNOLOGY). EP-A-327 490 (SCHERING) and EP-A-458 079 (HOECHST). The drawback with the plain porous microspheres is that the encapsulated gas-filled free space is generally too small for good echogenic response and the spheres lack adequate elasticity. Hence the preference generally remains with the hollow microvesicles and a solution to the collapsing problem was searched.
This problem has now been solved by using gases or gas mixtures in conformity with the criteria outlined in the claims. Briefly, it has been found that when the echogenic microvesicles are made in the presence of a gas, respectively are filled at least in part with a gas, having physical properties in conformity with the equation below, then the microvesicles remarkably resist pressure  greater than 60 Torr after injection for a time sufficient to obtain reproducible echographic measurements:                     s        gas                    s        air              xc3x97                            Mw          air                                      Mw          gas                      ≤  1
In the foregoing equation, xe2x80x9csxe2x80x9d designates the solubilities in water expressed as the xe2x80x9cBUNSENxe2x80x9d coefficients, i.e. as volume of gas dissolved by unit volume of water under standard conditions (1 bar. 25xc2x0 C.), and under partial pressure of the given gas of 1 atm (see the Gas Encyclopaedia, Elsevier 1976). Since, under such conditions and definitions, the solubility of air is 0.0167, and the square root of its average molecular weight (Mw) is 5.39, the above relation simplifies to:
sgas/Mwgas xe2x89xa60.0031
In the Examples to be found hereafter there is disclosed the testing of echogenic microbubbles and microballoons (see the Tables) filled with a number of different gases and mixtures thereof, and the corresponding resistance thereof to pressure increases, both in vivo and in vitro. In the Tables, the water solubility factors have also been taken from the aforecited Gas Encyclopaedia from xe2x80x9cL""Air Liquidexe2x80x9d, Elsevier Publisher (1976).
The microvesicles in aqueous suspension containing gases according to the invention include most microbubbles and microballoons disclosed until now for use as contrast agents for echography. The preferred microballoons are those disclosed in EP-A-324,938, PCT/EP91/01706 and EP-A-458 745; the preferred microbubbles are those of PCT/EP91/00620; these microbubbles are advantageously formed from an aqueous liquid and a dry powder (microvesicle precursors) containing lamellarized freeze-dried phospholipids and stabilizers; the microbubbles are developed by agitation of this powder in admixture with the aqueous liquid carrier. The microballoons of EP-A-458 745 have a resilient interfacially precipitated polymer membrane of controlled porosity. They are generally obtained from emulsions into microdroplets of polymer solutions in aqueous liquids, the polymer being subsequently caused to precipitate from its solution to form a filmogenic membrane at the droplet/liquid interface, which process leads to the initial formation of liquid-filled microvesicles, the liquid core thereof being eventually substituted by a gas.
In order to carry out the method of the present invention, i.e. to form or fill the microvesicles, whose suspensions in aqueous carriers constitute the desired echogenic additives, with the gases according to the foregoing relation, one can either use, as a first embodiment, a two step route consisting of (1) making the microvesicles from appropriate starting materials by any suitable conventional technique in the presence of any suitable gas, and (2) replacing this gas originally used (first gas) for preparing the microvesicles with a new gas (second gas) according to the invention (gas exchange technique).
Otherwise, according to a second embodiment, one can directly prepare the desired suspensions by suitable usual methods under an atmosphere of the new gas according to the invention.
If one uses the two-step route, the initial gas can be first removed from the vesicles (for instance by evacuation under suction) and thereafter replaced by bringing the second gas into contact with the evacuated product, or alternatively, the vesicles still containing the first gas can be contacted with the second gas under conditions where the second gas will displace the first gas from the vesicles (gas substitution). For instance, the vesicle suspensions. or preferably precursors thereof (precursors here may mean the materials the microvesicle envelopes are made of, or the materials which, upon agitation with an aqueous carrier liquid, will generate or develop the formation of microbubbles in this liquid), can be exposed to reduced pressure to evacuate the gas to be removed and then the ambient pressure is restored with the desired gas for substitution. This step can be repeated once or more times to ensure complete replacement of the original gas by the new one. This embodiment applies particularly well to precursor preparations stored dry, e.g. dry powders which will regenerate or develop the bubbles of the echogenic additive upon admixing with an amount of carrier liquid. Hence, in one preferred case where microbubbles are to be formed from an aqueous phase and dry laminarized phospholipids, e.g. powders of dehydrated lyophilized liposomes plus stabilizers, which powders are to be subsequently dispersed under agitation in a liquid aqueous carrier phase, it is advantageous to store this dry powder under an atmosphere of a gas selected according to the invention. A preparation of such kind will keep indefinitely in this state and can be used at any time for diagnosis, provided it is dispersed into sterile water before injection.
Otherwise, and this is particularly so when the gas exchange is applied to a suspension of microvesicles in a liquid carrier phase, the latter is flushed with the second gas until the replacement (partial or complete) is sufficient for the desired purpose. Flushing can be effected by bubbling from a gas pipe or, in some cases, by simply sweeping the surface of the liquid containing the vesicles under gentle agitation with a stream (continuous or discontinuous) of the new gas. In this case, the replacement gas can be added only once in the flask containing the suspension and allowed to stand as such for a while, or it can be renewed one or more times in order to assure that the degree of renewal (gas exchange) is more or less complete.
Alternatively, in a second embodiment as said before, one will effect the full preparation of the suspension of the echogenic additives starting with the usual precursors thereof (starting materials), as recited in the prior art and operating according to usual means of said prior art, but in the presence of the desired gases or mixture of gases according to the invention instead of that of the prior art which usually recites gases such as air, nitrogen, CO2 and the like.
The physiologically acceptable gas is selected from CF4, CBrF3, CClF3, CCl2F2, CBrClF2, C2Cl2F4, C2ClF5, C2F6, C4F8 and C4F10.
It should be noted that in general the preparation mode involving one first type of gas for preparing the microvesicles and, thereafter, substituting the original gas by a second kind of gas, the latter being intended to confer different echogenic properties to said microvesicles, has the following advantage: As will be best seen from the results in the Examples hereinafter, the nature of the gas used for making the microvesicles, particularly the microballoons with a polymer envelope, has a definitive influence on the overall size (i.e. the average mean diameter) of said microvesicles; for instance, the size of microballoons prepared under air with precisely set conditions can be accurately controlled to fall within a desired range, e.g. the 1 to 10 xcexcm range suitable for echographying the left and right heart ventricles. This not so easy with other gases, particularly the gases in conformity with the requirements of the present invention; hence, when one wishes to obtain microvesicles in a given size range but filled with gases the nature of which would render the direct preparation impossible or very hard, one will much advantageously rely on the two-steps preparation route, i.e. one will first prepare the microvesicles with a gas allowing more accurate diameter and count control, and thereafter replace the first gas by a second gas by gas exchange.
In the description of the Experimental part that follows (Examples), gas-filled microvesicles suspended in water or other aqueous solutions have been subjected to pressures over that of ambient. It was noted that when the overpressure reached a certain value (which is generally typical for a set of microsphere parameters and working conditions like temperature, compression rate, nature of carrier liquid and its content of dissolved gas (the relative importance of this parameter will be detailed hereinafter), nature of gas filler, type of echogenic material, etc.), the microvesicles started to collapse, the bubble count progressively decreasing with further increasing the pressure until a complete disappearance of the sound reflector effect occurred. This phenomenon was better followed optically, (nephelometric measurements) since it Is paralleled by a corresponding change in optical density. i.e. the transparency of the medium increases as the bubble progressively collapse. For this the aqueous suspension of microvesicles (or an appropriate dilution thereof) was placed in a spectrophotometric cell maintained at 25xc2x0 C. (standard conditions) and the absorbance was measured continuously at 600 or 700 nm, while a positive hydrostatic overpressure was applied and gradually increased. The pressure was generated by means of a peristaltic pump (GILSON""s Mini-puls) feeding a variable height liquid column connected to the spectrophotometric cell, the latter being sealed leak-proof. The pressure was measured with a mercury manometer calibrated in Torr. The compression rate with time was found to be linearly correlated with the pump""s speed (rpm""s). The absorbance in the foregoing range was found to be proportional to the microvesicle concentration in the carrier liquid.